WCA Hell In Georgia
Hell In Georgia is a CPV of WCA. Hell In Georgia is one of the most important CPV in WCA calendar. The show has been celebrating since the season 1. Hell In Georgia (Season 1) The official theme song of the event was "Tear Away" and "Sinner" by Drowning Pool. The highlights of the show are available here. Results: *Dark Match: Cryme Tag (Jeff & John Michael) def. DJ & AJ in a non-title match. *Blue def. Punk 3D ©, and Alex Mins in a Triple Threat match to become the new WCA Youtube Champion. *Shark def. Kamikaze in the Semi Final Tournament for the World Championship. *Savior & DeadMan def. The Colors (Green & Red) *Mark Morton def. Hero in a Extreme Rules match in the Semi Final Tournament for the World Championship. *Black def. Omega ©, TJL and Mario Sanchez in a Fatal-4 Way match to become the new WCA Champion. During the match, Raider X appeared and attacking Sanchez. Hell In Georgia 2 (Season 2) The official theme song of the event was "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" by Steve Ouimette and "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. The highlights of the show are available here . Results: *Dark Match: David Mill def. Roberto Gonsalez *Mr. JD & Kofi Nike def. Cryme Tag (Jeff & John Michael). This was the last match of Cryme Tag in WCA. *Abby Cavazos def. America Bella © to become the new WCA Divas Champion. *Antho def. Omega *Bro Code (Lula & Domination) def. Dead Saviors (Savior & DeadMan) © to become the new WCA Tag Team Champions. *AJ Reyes © def. Ron Heymen in a "I Quit" Title vs. Carrer match to retain the WCA Youtube Championship. During the match, The Killers attacked Reyes but was saved by Kevin. *Rey Extremo © def. Matt Hardcore in a Extreme Rules match to retain the EYW Championship. During the match, Steve Fire slammed Matt with an chair but received and 619 by Extremo. *Straight Code Star © def. King, and Shark to retain the WCA Championship. When the match was over, Alex Mins appeared and cashed in the Money in the Bank contract, becoming the new WCA Champion. *Kid Wild def. Mario Sanchez © to become the new WCA World Heavyweight Champion. During the match, The Undertaker attacked Sanchez. Hell In Georgia 3 (Season 3) Match Card: *WCA Championship: The Monster © vs. Omega vs. Spike *The Undertaker vs. Punk 3D *WCA World Heavyweight Championship: Shark © vs. Arrow *WCA YouTube Championship: Aero Master © vs. Johnny Extreme *WCA Tag Team Championship: DJ & AJ © vs. Mario Sanchez & DoggyDog *ANARCHY MITB Contract On The Line: Kevin (h) vs. Hero *Angel de Oro vs. RX Raven Results: *1 - Aero Master would attack Johnny Extreme before the match. After the match, AJ Reyes would appear and would attack Aero Master. *4 - During the match, Mart War would come out to watch the match between RX Raven & Angel de Oro. At the end of the match, Deadman would appear would help RX Raven by attacking Angel de Oro. Afterwards, RX Raven would turn Heel and would join up with Mart War & Deadman (officially joining The Order).